


Worst Idea

by ou73rsc13nc3



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHES, I literally could not make this any longer, Its really more of an attempt at dirty talk, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, We eatin ass in this bitch, fluff ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ou73rsc13nc3/pseuds/ou73rsc13nc3
Summary: Seungcheol's had lots of bad ideas, but letting Jihoon get into his bed was probably his worst.





	Worst Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is like. . . terrible and poorly written

Seungcheol knew it was a bad idea the first time he let Jihoon crawl into his bed during late at night. He should have known it was bad the first time he did, but he was a fool for Lee Jihoon and he knew it. He knew it was bad because he always had dumbass ideas, but this was one of his worst. He supposed just letting Jihoon press himself up against him as they slept meant nothing, but Jihoon always did things for a reason. He'd come in the latest of night to sleep with him, breathe him in like his scent was the only thing that would get him to sleep. He knew letting him into his bed wasn't a good idea, but he could never be the one to tell him no. Jihoon knew that as well, that Seungcheol would never deny him. Maybe that's how they ended up in their situation.

 

++

 

The first time Jihoon got into his bed, they were at a hotel after their concert. Everyone was asleep - although not really - and it was god-knows-what-time o’clock in the morning. Seungcheol had taken the members out to eat and with the adrenaline of music no longer coursing through them, they tired out pretty quickly. He made sure everyone was showered and in bed somewhat on time before thinking about himself. He let Jihoon go first, of course. He was so tired and Seungcheol just listened to the sound of the shower run. It was faint, like it sounded far away, and he didn't notice it when it turned off. What we didn't expect was to feel a dip in the bed he was in and have Jihoon quietly climb in. He slipped under the covers, heat from the shower radiating off him in waves, and climbed on top of the leader and  wrapped his small body around Seungcheol without a word. He was surprised at first; Jihoon was never the one to do something that seemed intimate or loving, but he didn't question it, didn't stir to wake him. Instead, he let one hand fall around his waist and the other tucked behind his head, and they slept just like that. They slept like they had all the time in the world.

 

++

 

Jihoon slept with Seungcheol almost every night. It went on for a month and soon Seungcheol was inviting it, waiting for him to get there. They were back at the dorms by then, tired and worn out, but satisfied with being back into their own routine of things. Jihoon quietly slipped into the room Seungcheol shared with Wonwoo, although Wonwoo never slept in there. Jihoon suspected it was because he always slept in Junhui's room. They weren't sleeping that much was sure

Seungcheol let Jihoon envelope him, so small but warm and comforting and they laid there in the dark. The only sound they could hear was their breathing and own heartbeats. Jihoon suddenly sat up, straddling Seungcheol. In the dark, he could barely register what Jihoon looked like within that moment, but he felt that he was chewing on his bottom lip or something.  It didn't mean anything for him to be sitting up there, but Seungcheol was only wearing a tshirt and sweats while Jihoon just wore a shirt and briefs. Jihoon tilted his head to the side for a second and hesitantly leaned in. He stopped for a moment to flick his eyes up to Seungcheol, who for some reason wasn't stopping him. Jihoon closed the distance, softly pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before quickly sitting back up and mumbling an apology and fumbling to leave. Seungcheol caught him by the wrist.

“Again,” and Seungcheol wasn't expecting his voice to come out so softly, but that one kiss wasn't enough for him. It wasn't what he was hoping to get after all this time. 

Jihoon leaned back down and kissed him, deeper this time and Seungcheol found himself cupping his small face. Jihoon sighed in contentment and brought himself closer. Jihoon parted his lips and let Seungcheol’s tongue slip inside. Fuck, his mouth was hot, wet and smooth as Jihoon pressed himself closer, moaning softly at the way Seungcheol shifted his hips to get more friction between their bodies.

 

++

 

That was months ago when the only thing they'd done was leisurely make out for hours into the night, heavy breaths and rutting against each other like a couple of hormonal high school students. That ended the moment Jihoon’s wandering hands found their way to Seungcheol's sweatpants about two months in. He'd grabbed his dick while pulling and tugging on the older’s lip, trying to get reactions out of him. The result was Jihoon’s head between his thighs, sucking Seungcheol's dick until the older was milked out.

When Seungcheol had first offered to eat Jihoon, the shorter thought he was joking, but Seungcheol was dead serious and so Jihoon found himself on all fours with nothing on. If he was being truthful, Seungcheol enjoyed having Jihoon writhe under him, face pressed into the mattress with his ass high in the air. He enjoyed squeezing his ass, biting and kneading the flesh. Seungcheol could eat his ass all damn day if he wanted. He could fucking wreck him with just his tongue if he tried. The way he'd lick at the hole before pressing it in had Jihoon dizzy and saying whatever he was thinking. Seungcheol would curve his tongue up, pressing into the walls and bob his head slowly. Jihoon was left speechless, eyes fluttered shut and mouth in a silent ‘o' as soft grunts and moans left him. Seungcheol slapped his butt and Jihoon fucking quivered as he orgasmed. They were both utterly and completely fucked and both of them knew it. There was nothing they could do except blame themselves.

 

++

 

Jihoon stood at the foot of the hotel room bed as Seungcheol paid attention to his phone. He was typing something and Jihoon waited for him to be done. When he finally put it down, Jihoon edged his way toward him. He let his legs part enough just enough to let Jihoon fit comfortably and kissed him with such desperation as if they hadn't kissed in weeks. Seungcheol rolled them over so Jihoon was beneath him and quickly stripped each other of their shirts.

“You brought it, yeah?” Jihoon nodded and Seungcheol went to grab them. Even after doing this for months, Seungcheol still gets shivers at just the thought of being inside of the younger.

He came back and set the lube and condom somewhere close by and began leaving kisses along Jihoon's face and neck. He let his hands work the lower half as he let his tongue dart out and taste the expanse Jihoon's skin. Seungcheol kissed him just above the hip bone and slipped the briefs off. His mouth watered at the sight below him. “Jesus, Jihoon.”

Seungcheol reached over and grabbed the lube and poured it onto his fingers. Jihoon let out a hiss at the cold finger prodding at his entrance. The finger slipped in easily, it always did. Seungcheol started gently thrusting it and took Jihoon into his mouth. The act alone had the younger’s back arching and swearing into the ceiling. Seungcheol added another finger and thrusted harder and gave a hard suck to the head of Jihoon's dick and he groans, deep and low in his throat. Seungcheol pulled away and let his tongue lead a stripe from his balls to the head then added a third finger that left Jihoon bucking his hips up, just to push down to get the fingers in deeper.

He lifted a leg over his shoulder, forcing Jihoon's small body to fold as he leaned down to kiss him, never letting the three knuckle deep fingers leave his body. It was all teeth and tongue, rough and barely a kiss.

“Look at you. God, you're beautiful,” Seungcheol marvelled as he broke the two apart. “Wet and open. You like it like that, don't you?”

Jihoon didn't reply, just moaned in response. Seungcheol pulled the fingers out and when Jihoon whined at the loss it went straight to his dick. He ripped open the condom packet and slid it on himself, adding more lube because he knows Jihoon loves the sound of skin slapping skin. He lined himself up and pushed in till he was buried at the hilt.

“Fuck me,” Jihoon breathed out. He was always vocal when they had sex and Seungcheol wasn't complaining. The things Jihoon says are filthy. Seungcheol stared down at him, waiting for the green light. When Jihoon nodded, he hiked a leg up and gave a short thrust. Jihoon’s head fell back as his mouth fell open at the action.

Seungcheol pulled out until only the tip remained and rammed it back into younger.

“Yes. . . uhn. There, _fuck._ ” Seungcheol grabbed the other leg and threw both over his shoulder. He thrusted back in, deeper and it elicited a hurdle of explicits from Jihoon and a quiet grunt from him.

Seungcheol's pace was hard and fast and Jihoon's words became more vile. “You fuck me so - uhn - well. Come on, baby, fuck me.”

Seungcheol pulled out completely and flipped Jihoon over onto his stomach and rammed into him, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the room. He could get in deeper this way. His face was smashed into a pillow, but that didn't stop him from talking. “Talk to me, Seungcheol.”

“How are you so damn tight?” Jihoon was preparing to laugh, but was cut off when Seungcheol hit that spot. “There. Yes, there - fuck - talk to me, baby, please.”

“You're the greatest fuck anyone can have, Jihoon. You take it so well. You're so good.”

Seungcheol hit that bundle of nerves again, forcing the whatever Jihoon was preparing to say come out in soft moans and whines.

“You like it; being used. Come on, Jihoon. Come for me. You can do it.”

Jihoon loved it when he could get Seungcheol to spew words like this. He pushed back into Seungcheol even more trying to chase his release. Jihoon let Seungcheol talk to him, let him push him to the point of no return. Seungcheol thrusted into him and he could feel the coil in his lower belly, the way it always felt when they did this. Jihoon's whole body tensed up as he came, clenching and unclenching as Seungcheol helped ride out his orgasm. He wasn't too far behind and let Seungcheol abuse his hole until he came into the condom with a gurgled growl, fingers digging into the skin.

They stayed there a while, catching their breaths and regaining composure. Seungcheol pulled out to throw the condom away and Jihoon was too tired to move.

He came back with clothes for them both and Jihoon took them with a quiet ‘thanks’. After months of fooling around with each other, this is the one of the rarer times Seungcheol gets to see what Jihoon looks like after sex. He was glowing really, and it wasn't just the sweat. His hair was a mess, but it felt softer and his skin had cleared up over time recently and he looked. . . like something Seungcheol knew he shouldn't be getting into. No matter what way he tried to look at it, Jihoon had an afterglow and it showed. It showed when they were on stage and it showed at the dorms. It was showing right now and Seungcheol knew he was staring and he knew Jihoon knew he was staring.

“You okay?”

Seungcheol stared at him a bit longer before a yawn bubbled up to his throat. “Yeah I just tuned out.”

Jihoon smiled softly at him as they settled into bed once more. Jihoon turned out the light and stayed quiet.

“Seungcheol.”

He hummed a response.

“You look good after sex too.”

He couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. Yeah, it was definitely a bad idea to have had let Lee Jihoon crawl into his bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway. Kudos are loved cradled and shipped off to the best colleges


End file.
